


HetaHotel

by TypicalHetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalHetalian/pseuds/TypicalHetalian
Summary: Alfred, the owner and boss of the Hotel, recently hired a new employee to work at the Hotel, Arthur Kirkland. Kirkland works as a janitor, hard working, yet to Alfred a very interesting character. Alfred wants to get to know the Brit better. A lot better.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	HetaHotel

Arthur Kirkland was just like every other young man in the world. He liked to "live a little". He was never a party person, nor was he wild like a lot of the people in his generation. He was simplistic, in a way.  
The British man never liked conversating when he didn't have to. He was never the person to bump into you on the street and ask how you were doing. He wasn't. What Arthur was, was someone he didn't like other people knowing. He enjoys rock music and he likes dressing up in punk like outfits. He wasn't a metal head, not at all, he just wore punk-ish things.

He needed a job. The last job, one he recently quit, was too much for him. It was always asking him to do things that weren't so great for his mental state. He used to work as a cashier. More often than not customers would get frustrated with Arthur simply because Arthur was too slow. He wasn't that slow, but he wasn't fast, either.  
Arthur figured he was probably going to be let off the hook anyway, so there was really no point in sticking around.

He's been searching for a few days now, the hunt being a tiring and urking process. Every other job asked for the same thing; help with stocking, bookstore, office, etc. Arthur eventually stumbled upon something different, though. What he saw was an opening at a hotel. A janitor, to be exact.

The Brit didn't mind cleaning at all, as a matter of fact he was very good at cleaning. The only thing he wasn't good at, was cleaning bathrooms. Those were always tough to do, even at his own house. Public bathrooms are a nightmare, so Arthur just knew it was going to be Hell to even step foot into them let alone clean them.

Arthur decided to do some research on the Hotel. Damn! It had all 5 stars! That's a first, and it shocked the blond. He dug deeper, reading reviews, looking at pictures, etc etc. It was great! This was it. If Arthur could manage to get the position as a janitor at the Hotel, he would be able to not only make enough money (job pays about $15 an hour), but he would also be in a nice environment as well. 

Almost instantly after the research, he chose to apply.

The first few questions were an easy answer. Simple stuff like name, address, number, email, and other forms of personal info. It was the other questions that made him feel iffy. "Why should we hire you?" Yikes. Those questions really were never the easiest. Arthur sighed in frustration. "I can never answer this without bullshitting." It was true. These questions, unless you're cocky, leave you bullshitting them like there's no tomorrow. Arthur shrugged it off and simply put, "I believe that I have the qualities of being a great janitor here. I feel this position is most right for me as I do enjoy cleaning. I have no experience as a janitor, but I do have past work experience." 

Arthur finished what he was typing and looked back, grinning. He was proud of what he wrote. This time he didn't really bullshit. It was true. He didn't at all mind cleaning, nor did he have any janitorial experience. This was all new to him and he wasn't afraid to admit to that.

Arthur finished up his application, re-reading it and tweaking a few things. Hell, he even checked for spelling errors.  
Once he was positive he was all set, he sent it in. Boy was he nervous. This was one of the only jobs he was actually interested in. The Hotel was gorgeous. Very luxurious and it was an environment Arthur would feel most comfortable working in. The only thing he was hoping for, was not ending up working with assholes. He used to work with this one guy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, total stuck up prick. The guy would never can it. He was always so hung up on making it clear how "awesome" he was despite the fact he wasn't "awesome" at all. If anything, he was just an annoyance who would do nothing but get on the Brit's nerves. You could tell he did it purposely, too. For a reason Arthur could never understand, everyone loved him. He never could get why anyone would ever in their right mind ever love a man like Gilbert. 

"Right. Now we're going to get some sleep. A response should take a day or so, so I won't stick around or anything." Arthur concluded. With that, he closed his computer, pushing away from his desk. It was getting late, so he figured it was time he should head to bed. Good. He was excited for sleep. He wanted it, especially after the shit day he had today. He dedicated this whole day to trying to find employment and reading. It got him in a bad mood, but it also made the day drag on as it was all so boring. Arthur usually didn't do much in his day to day life anyway, but today of all days was just a bore.

Arthur yawned a bit and stretched before making his way over to his bed. This was where he laid down on his bed, taking a deep breath. He stared up at his ceiling and frowned. If he didn't get this job, he really didn't know what else to do. Perhaps Arthur could just go and be a stripper. Ha. Arthur as a stripper. How funny would that be?

Not too long after, a wave of sweet slumber washed over the British male.

\------------------------------------------

Arthur arose early the next morning as per usual. He did the same morning routine. Wake up, shower, brush hair, brush teeth, do bed, and get tea. Today he was hoping to eventually get a response, even if it was a no. The blond sipped his tea, relaxing a bit. Tea really did make him happier. Without tea in his life, he wasn't all that sure what he was to do.

This was when Arthur realized he didn't have much food in the house. He sighed softly, not wanting to leave his house, but he had to. The blond walked to his room from his kitchen, grabbing the wallet off his bureau. He looked inside the wallet, inside he only had $30.02. That was enough for the few things he needed to last him a day or three. With that, Arthur shoved his wallet into his pocket and threw on one of his leather jackets. He popped mint gum in his mouth before grabbing his keys and locking up his house. He walked down the street, not making eye contact with anyone who passed by him, he focused on his thoughts, as they were still on the Hotel. 

Arthur imagined standing in the lobby. A clean, classy lobby that contained clean, classy people much like himself. Everyone speaking in Queen's English as they drank tea and ate scones. He pictured his boss. A swanky, pimp looking man, who was possibly this multi-billionaire who owned multiple Hotels all around the world. A classy man who took his work seriously. A charming fellow who-...! Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, bumping into someone on his way into the store. "Oh dear. My apologies, sir." Arthur looked up. A much taller male stood before him. He had grey hair and wore a white scarf. The man had on a very nice looking outfit, sporting a dark grey trench coat with black pants and boots. He didn't say anything for a moment before shaking his head. "Oh. Do not worry." The now identified Russian male said slowly. His accent was painfully Russian, or at least Arthur thought it was. "Ivan!" A French voice called from behind Arthur, Arthur spun around and saw probably the gayest looking man he's ever seen. The other blond had long wavy hair that was put up in a ponytail. He had a bit of a beard and wore a black knitted turtle neck with some blue jeans on. He wore sneakers, probably to capture that "authentic/aesthetic" look. "I have been looking all over for you, mon ami! Where did you go, I was worried!" He pouted. Arthur's face scrunched up. The Frenchman probably had one of the most whiniest voices he's ever heard. Arthur instantly grew a hatred for this man. The Frenchman looked over at Arthur with a questionable gaze. "Oh, salut! I didn't see you there. Ivan is this a friend of yours?" He turned his head to the Russian, who shook his head in response. "They just happened to bump into me, that's all." Ivan stated with a soft smile. The frog nodded and looked over at Arthur, looking him up and down. "What a shame, too. He's awfully cute for a stranger." The other blond winked at Arthur, making the Brit cringe. Arthur knew he was gay. He could just sense it. Arthur shook his head. "I have got to go." He stated, wanting to leave this situation as fast as he could. This statement made the Frenchman whine a bit. This annoyed Arthur more than anything else, now. "Alright then. My friend and I have to go run some errands as well." The other replied before blowing a kiss. "Au revoir~!" He went into the store with Ivan, leaving Arthur to rethink his encounter. What even was that? The Brit shook his head and softly sighed before making his own way into the store. 

Arthur immediately went to the bakery, this was where he got some bread and a few other things. Then he went to the vegetable isle, grabbing small, affordable things. From the other side of this isle he saw the pair again, this time they were talking to two other people he couldn't really make out from where he was standing. He only saw the back of their heads. One was blond, having a ahoge while the other had their black hair in a ponytail. He couldn't quite identify the gender of the black haired person, but it didn't really matter to him anyway. Arthur rolled his eyes at this useless gawking. He continued on his small shit shopping, having grabbed some more tea, as he was running out, and a water for the road. He made his way to the register and checked out, paying for his goods. He had a few more bucks left over after he was done, but he had just enough for everything he did get. 

The blond grabbed his bags and left the store, walking back to his house. He opened up his water and took a small sip, remembering the application. He tried to remember what he put on it, worried that he would just now find the places where he went wrong. He didn't though. He couldn't even remember. Did he even do the application? He shook his head, unlocking his front door and walking inside. He set everything on his counter, putting them in their rightful place in the kitchen and grabbed his water. He took another sip, making his way over to his room where he opened up his computer, typing out his password. Arthur hummed softly and checked his email as his heart pinged. A response! That quickly? Arthur began to feel butterflies. Should he open it? Does he want to open it? Why was he so nervous. It was just a simple email for a job at a Hotel. He reminded himself how nice the Hotel was, immediately regretting it. Now he REALLY didn't want to open it. Arthur bit his lip hard, drinking the water and nearly finishing it in a few guzzles. He remembered it was just water, raising an eyebrow at why the beverage didn't have a taste of alcohol. He took a deep breath and opened up the email. He read every word slowly. Every word carefully. 

Arthur's heart dropped when he saw it.

He got the position.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic being posted on this site! I hope you all understand if the formatting looks awful. But I hope this interests you, as I will be writing more. <3


End file.
